Set Me Free
by Veela-Valoom
Summary: After the war, Ginny abandoned the magical world disgusted with magic. When Ginny finds Draco, a bound wizard deprived of magic, raving like a lunatic at a homeless shelter compassion takes over. Complete. Will publish chapters regularly, GW and DM
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:It's been awhile since I've done this so I'd forgotten how to submit. Of course all credit for the characters and magical settings in this story goes to JK Rowling. Her brilliance is an inspiration to us all. This story may start slow, but I have all the chapters already written. I always hate incomplete fanfictions, so I always finish before publishing the first chapter. Unfortunately I did not have a beta reader so please forgive any mistakes. Also, please comment. We all need the encouragement _

**Chapter 1: Magic be-gone**

_I killed the witch in me. At least that's what I like to say. I watched my entire world shatter—a war fought in my home, in my school; and over what? Magic. The word tasted like rotten fruit in my mouth. I suppose the witch in me will never die. Especially when I use magic daily—for healing mainly, but also menial tasks such as cleaning, and coffee. That makes me a hypocrite doesn't it?_

A much-changed Ginevra Weasley sat behind the wheel of a small car. Her patience with traffic waned as she fiddled with the wand in her pocket. _If only I were still a witch_, she thought to herself. Even though she carried her wand everywhere, Ginny chose to live a Muggle life. She hadn't seen Harry, Hermione or anyone since the war ended. She didn't even visit the Burrow except at Christmas time. Being around magic hurt too much. She'd watched her classmates die in a green cloud of unsurpassable power. They never even had a chance to live. And why? Magic. No one seemed to understand her need to escape the past. Even Harry, who'd suffered more than anyone, remained a wizard. He said that was who he was, and no matter what he thought of magic, he couldn't change who he was. She pushed a lock of Weasley-red hair behind her ear, and caught her reflection in the rearview mirror. She felt so different now. Shorter hair had nothing to do with the change. She still had deep brown eyes—haunted eyes, red hair, too many freckles to deal with and all her other physical features. But Ginny sat in the driver's seat of a car, wearing Gap blue jeans and a cheap T-shirt. To the passerby she looked entirely liked a Muggle.

And that's how she chose to live her life, as a Muggle nurse who barely got by. She lived alone in a London apartment. She took the tube, ate at McDonalds, and used pounds instead of galleons. As simple as her life sounded, Ginny actually felt like she was making a difference—one person at a time. Technically her job was as a nurse at a small clinic, but something had called Ginny to help the homeless and the poor who took residence in London's street. There her heart found comfort and peace. Everywhere else she felt miserable. But every time she helped someone, the world reminded her that one person could make a difference.

Finally traffic moved. Ginny pulled into a parallel parking spot outside a small homeless shelter. She walked into the door, smiling at the familiar faces. "Do you have anything for me to do today?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Of course we do Gin," Bob Harris, a gentle man with a quiet voice smiled at her. "You're our biggest volunteer. We would never turn you away."

"Just tell me where I'm needed."

"We have a little boy with a cold, and a couple people with allergies. Oh, and there's a crazy man but I doubt you can help him," Bob gave her a sad smile. There was always so much work to do, and so many people in the homeless shelter.

Walking into the room, Ginny heard a little boy coughing. Sitting next to his bedside, Ginny offered the warmest smile. "How are you today?" He coughed in response. Pulling out a stethoscope and a thermometer Ginny went to work. "Sounds like you have a case of the flu Joey." Ginny sighed; she'd been hoping he just had a cold. Now she would have to get him into a clinic for a prescription. Or she could always do a small healing spell. _No,_ Ginny stopped herself_, You're giving up magic._ But the boy obviously felt terrible.

Breaking into her contemplation, a familiar bitter voice reached her ears. "I know who YOU are," the man standing behind her said. She didn't turn around; she had no desire to acknowledge his presence. She thought maybe if she pretended he wasn't there, he'd disappear. "That bloody red-hair and goody-two shoe nature is unmistakable."

"Malfoy," Ginny lapsed, admitting she knew him, "Could you please hold on a minute? I'm with a patient." She still didn't turn around. She kept reminding herself that he wasn't really there.

"HOLD ON! HOLD ON A MINUTE!" Draco seethed. "I'VE BEEN DENIED HELP FOR OVER FIVE YEARS! I WILL NOT HANG ON TO ANYTHING FOR ANY AMMOUNT OF BLOODY TIME."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about," Ginny forgot her language, and denial of his existence and turned around. Immediately her mouth dropped, and the sight of him shocked her. His hair hung limply around his shoulders, his pale skin looked ashen; his robes were dirty and tattered. He simply could not be the poised Draco she knew.

"I'm talking about me! Just like I always have Weasley. Selfish Draco has returned to the mortal world. All should beware," he rambled.

"What happened to you Draco?" Ginny stood up. She was simply aghast at his change. He simply couldn't be well. The nurse inside picked up on the signs immediately.

"What do you mean what happened to me? Nothing happened to me of course. I'm Draco Malfoy—richest bastard at Hogwarts."

She wanted to hate him. But she couldn't. Too much pity overwhelmed her. "You aren't well Draco."

"Brilliant observation Weasley! Ten pointes to Gryffindor! ALWAYS BLOODY GRYFINDOR!"

"What's going on in here," Bob finally popped his head into the room. "Oh you found our crazy man did you Gin?"

"I'M NOT CRAZY! And do you even know who this woman is? I think not! She's a WITCH! A bloody mudblood-loving WITCH. I bet she has her wand in her pocket right now don't you Gin?"

Ginny looked away, tears stinging in her eyes at the memory of her hatred for Draco. She couldn't hate someone that pathetic. And he was right about one thing; her wand was in her pocket.

"Do you want me to call someone to take him?" Bob offered.

"No," Ginny wiped away a tear. "I'll take care of him. Even if he is a jerk, seems I have a heart for those too."

"Sometimes I think your heart is too big Ginny," he smiled at her.

"No such thing Bob," Ginny smiled then looked at Draco pretending not to know him. "Sir, would you kindly come along with me?"

"SIR! Bloody Weasley! Don't act like you don't know who I am."

"That's not the point. The question is whether you would like to stay at this homeless shelter OR leave with me?"

"Does leaving mean I have to go back to your bloody burrow with all those crazy red heads?" Draco almost seemed to have momentarily regained his senses till he randomly started screaming "RED HEADS!"

"I have an apartment," Ginny said quietly. "And if you don't come along now I'll leave you here."

"Ginny Weasley? An apartment? How'd you afford that, did you turn whore or something? Anything to get me away from these bloody Muggles."

She led Draco outside, to her little Chevy Malibu, which he gaffed at. After a few moments of harassing her about driving, he finally got in the car and they headed off. From the first few minutes Ginny started driving it was evident Draco had never been in a car. Every little movement startled him, and he spent most of the ride screaming that he was dying.

_Hope you like the first chapter of my story. I'm going to go ahead and put up Chapter 2. If it looks like people are interested I may put up chapter 3 tomorrow or the next day. Thanks for your time! _


	2. Chapter 2: What's Wrong with Draco?

_Author's Note: All credit to JK Rowling. Also, I know Ginny as a nurse is somewhat a fanfiction stereotype. The stereotype is where my idea originated...I wanted to find a way to make it my own. _

**Chapter 2: What's wrong with Draco?**

As she dragged Draco into her apartment, she could only hope the neighbors weren't home. His derogatory insults and insane ramblings rang through the halls. Ginny fiddled with the key, then rushed to get Draco into her apartment and settled. The old Ginny would've never helped a Malfoy, but the Muggle Ginny barely entertained thoughts about what her family would say. Once inside, Draco stopped screaming and looked around till finally settling on the couch. "Are you done?" The question reminded Ginny of how her mother had always reacted to temper tantrums.

"Like hell I'm not," Draco muttered, not lifting his eyes to look at Ginny.

"Are you sensible enough to tell me what the hell happened to you, or do I have to," she paused momentarily wondering whom she'd have to ask, "call my brothers to find out?"

"I'd rather not tell you, if that's all right with you," the bitter tone of voice went far beyond the childhood Draco she had known.

Walking across the room, Ginny dared to sit next to him. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on."

"Then bloody call your brothers!"

"I'd rather not if that's all right with you," Ginny quickly replied.

"What?" The offhand comment seemed to pull Draco away from his anger into sensible curiosity.

"Frankly that's none of your business. I'm going to go call Hermione on the count of 3…." Ginny knew she wouldn't call anyone. Out of all the students at Hogwarts, Ginny had only stayed in contact with Hermione; and that was mainly to ask advice on how to live a Muggle life. "1…2…"

"I'm bound," Draco stated bluntly.

Now it was Ginny's turn. "What?"

"I went to Azkaban, and they bound all my magical powers," he said.

"That doesn't explain the…" Ginny stopped herself before muttering the word insanity.

"Or maybe it does," was all Draco said, before laying his head down and staring blankly at the wall.

That spot on the wall must've really intrigued Draco because he stared at it for a good two hours. Rushing to cook dinner between blow-ups, Ginny couldn't decide which extreme she preferred. On one hand, there was the silent Draco—not saying what went on in his mind, and on the other hand there was freaking-out Draco—screaming every single thought.

"You're feeding me?" The voice asking was soft and broken.

"Of course I am," Ginny looked across the room at the pitiful figure. "Did you expect to starve?"

"Of course I did," Draco said distantly. "I've starved many times." His eyes glossed over, recalling countless past horrors. "Azkaban, I starved in every way. For magic, for food, for human decency... and now, I starve even more." With that declaration Draco started wailing loudly He'd always been melodramatic. Ginny resisted rolling her eyes at his attitude. Sitting down her spoon, Ginny went to the couch not sure how to comfort a bound wizard. As she sat there rocking the grown man back and forth, she realized how little she knew about magical binding. The Ministry had developed it a few years after she left the magical world. When Draco stopped crying, she led him to the kitchen and gave him dinner. Thus far, it was the only starvation she knew how to fill.

Hours later, bitter snotty Draco seemed to return full force. "I hope you don't expect me to sleep on that couch. It's uncomfortable, and besides Malfoy's don't sleep on couches.

"Where do they sleep then? Cots and stone floors?" Ginny alluded to Azkaban thoughtlessly, and then silently reprimanded herself. "You're my guest. You can stay in the bedroom. I'll take the couch."

"I expect that's better than what you're used to." Draco sneered rudely at his host.

"Not really," she mumbled under her breath, "Considering I'm used to my own bloody bed."

The lumps in the couch were uncomfortable but Ginny knew she was much more comfortable than Draco. Despite his boorish behavior, Ginny pitied Draco. Leaving magic behind had been her own decision, and despite her convictions, she often found it impossible to live without. As a bound wizard, Draco had no choice. He could not leisurely fallback on magic when it seemed necessary. Like an addict, he went cold turkey leaving magic behind entirely. Rolling over on the couch Ginny refused to admit her jealousy. She wishe she could entirely cut herself off from the world she now despised.

It had only been a few hours when Draco started to scream. The sound alarmed and confused Ginny. Not used to sharing her apartment (or sleeping on her couch) Ginny didn't know where it came from. When she finally realized, she ran to her bedroom door and turned the knob. Nothing happened. Draco had locked the door.

"Damn it!" Ginny fought with the handle to no avail. Thinking for a moment, she wasn't sure what to do. "Where's my wand. Damn it, where is my wand." After a quick search Ginny found the familiar piece of wood mingled with magic, and cursed it's necessity. "Alohomora" the lock clicked opened.

The feeble figure of Draco was tossing and turning in the bed. Blood dotted the sheets where he had scratched himself. Pulling Draco out of the bed she tried to restrain him. Still he thrashed against her grasp. Gently stroking his hair, she began whispering a cheering charm in his ear. The magic did its trick, calming the sleeping man. Going to her bottom drawer, she pulled out a first-aid kit. Cuts could heal by Muggle means. Somehow Draco had slept through his own screaming, but woke up to the stinging of alcohol on his scratches.

"What the hell are you doing to me," he shot up and snatched his arm away.

"You had a nightmare," she explained. "I'm helping you."

"Oh," he didn't have much to say. Ginny felt his muscles relax in her grip. "Am I supposed to thank you?"

"There's no need." Ginny lied.

"I suppose then I'll apologize for ruining your bed. I forgot to mention I have nightmares sometimes."

"Don't apologize. It's not typical Draco behavior." Pausing Ginny looked up. His eyes were dull and had bags under them. "How often is sometimes?"

"Every night."

"That sucks," Ginny had no sympathetic words to console him.

"It really does," Draco let out a short burst of dark laughter. "It sucks beyond belief."

There the conversation ended. She finished dressing his wounds and looked back at her patient. "You need sleep Draco. I'll sit up with you."

Once again he didn't thank her. Instead he turned over in the bed and slowly fell to sleep. A few more nightmares came during the night, which Ginny quelled with cheering charms. In that room alone with the man she once considered a monster, all hatred seemed to die at the altar of sympathy—or maybe something deeper—maybe empathy. In the silvery moonlight that slid through the blinds Draco looked serene—like a pale ghost in the midst of her burgundy bed set. The light reflected from his hair, illuminating his face just enough so Ginny could see the thin features clearly. _What have you become_? Ginny wanted to ask the sleeping man. _Who are you?_ In hit Ginny that despite attending school with this man for years, she knew so little about him. He was in Slytherin, his father was Lucius Malfoy, his mother Narcissa. As a schoolboy, and apparently he had not outgrown this trait, he was snotty and snappy. Even as a child his hatred for all things Muggle had run deep, imbedded somewhere within his core. Lucius, Draco's father, had attempted to kill Ginny once. At the time Draco knew nothing about it, but presumably he learned later and commended the effort. Money flowed abundantly in his family and he'd incessantly teased the Weasleys for their poverty. Yet when interacting with the Malfoy clan, Ginny saw that her family had warmth where his had cool calculating control. Though sitting on a shelf in her mind was this list of facts, she still didn't feel like she knew Draco. What were his dreams, his aspirations? She assumed that they didn't matter anymore, that they'd been buried when the wizard in Draco died. One question that burned in Ginny's mind: Had Draco Malfoy ever loved anyone? His mother, his father, a woman? More important, had anyone ever truly loved him? These were the important questions—not his bloody house at Hogwarts or wealth.

He stirred beneath the covers. Long ago the sun had risen in the East. Rolling over he saw her—eyes droopy with sleep, red hair glimmering in the morning sun. "You stayed," he noted emotionlessly.

"I said I would." From her voice, she evidently hadn't slept. Changing tones she asked, "Did you have dreams Draco?"

"Last night?" he inquired, caught off guard by her question. "Only good ones—and I suspect only when you charmed me."

Ginny shook her head, indicating that's not what she wanted. "I meant in life."

"Not really."

"How can you have no dreams?"

"When you're subservient to a Master your dreams are his dreams. So aside from killing mudbloods, the torment of Muggles and world domination—no."

"Nothing other than that?"

"Ginny you don't understand Death Eaters—and I am, was, a Death Eater. We all wanted to win the war and to have that past us. But no one knew when that would come. So we didn't think past the war. I suppose I wanted a family and life—but I'll never really know."

"I'm sorry I brought it up," Ginny apologized then left the room. She fled the truth, but she also ran out of fear. What damage would stirring those emotions cause? She could only hope none.

Even though his words broke her heart Ginevra tried not to dwell on it. When she re-entered the room she was armed with her stethoscope. More than anything she was trying to be a doctor. She didn't expect checking his vitals would really help, but she hoped asking questions would. It also kept her emotionally separated from the situation. Despite her childhood-feud with Draco seeing his current condition was heartbreaking. She knew what he was, but could also see what he'd become.

"What exactly are your symptoms?" It was a normal medical question to analyze a medical problem.

Bitter words slid through his lips, lashing out at the only person to treat him humanely in years. "I'm crazy Ginny. Isn't that bloody obvious? I don't see why the mighty and good Ginny Weasley would give a damn…"

Apparently emotional separation wasn't going to work. Ginny's clipboard clattered noisily on the desktop where she threw it. "Okay Draco. I know you're not happy about this. And somehow you don't appreciate the fact that I'm trying to help you. I think we need to set some ground rules before we go any further." At this point the air grew heavy. This was the defining doctor-patient, Ginny-Draco moment.

"Rules for me," Ginny started. "I'm not going to treat you like the shithead little boy I remember. I'm not going to lecture you about you're idiotic choices or being a Death Eater. I'm going to be your doctor and help your undeserving ass. Understand?"

He did. "What are my terms in this agreement?" His eyes wavered between shock and anger.

"You're going to treat me like I didn't date Harry Potter. Like I'm not the little girl from Hogwarts. You're going to respect me and my decision to live a Muggle life. Basically…you're going to try to be a decent human being. This may be a challenge…but deal with it. At this point Draco you have two undesirable choices. You can haul you're ungrateful ass into my car and I'll take you to a homeless shelter or you can bite you're tongue and stay here." She didn't make him verbalize his choice. That would be too humbling for a prideful man like Draco.

"You were in the Order and I was a Death Eater. You're betraying your side." His words weren't angry or even confused. It was just a statement, an attempt to confirm the kindness he couldn't understand.

"You know what Draco. None of that matters anymore. The war, the deaths, the magic, the organizations don't matter. I'm tired of wars and magic. Yes you were a Death Eater and I was a healer for the Order. We were young. That was a lifetime ago."

Ginny was proud of herself. She'd chosen her words carefully, except the curse words. Those were a risk she was willingly to take. The speech carefully set terms for Draco's behavior and defined their interactions. Draco knew that Ginny participated in the Order of the Phoenix. Ginny knew Draco was a Death Eater. They accepted that. It needed to be said, because choices, good and evil, defined their childhood. Those choices divided them more than anything else.

"What are you're symptoms Draco?" She repeated the question, turning back into a nurse. Silence allowed her to think, and she didn't want that. Maybe it was a lifetime ago, but Ginny didn't want to remember.

There was a silent moment, a weighty moment where their relationship hung on a tiny thread. "I have very little control over my emotions. It's like I'm missing some vital portion of my life…like I'm incomplete where I used to be whole. I have moments of clarity, this being one of them. These clear moments are far and few between. Also, as you know, I have very vividly miserable nightmares. I also have day-mares sometime. Sometimes my mind wanders and I think I still have magic. Also I have a lot of headaches…."


	3. Chapter 3: Sleep is Wonderful

_Author's Note: All the glory to JK Rowling. For some reason, the second half of this story is better than the first. This story is complete and will be updated quickly. If you read, please comment because I appreciate it. Also, if you read you might want to check out my other fanfictions because they are possibly better than this one._

**Chapter 3 Sleep is wonderful**

At work Ginny's weariness started to show. Dr. Jenkins, a talented, if not overly friendly, doctor eagerly listened to the nurse's dilemma. That night, around 9:30 a knock interrupted her thoughts. Draco was having another zone-out moment and she appreciated the silence. After coming home from work Ginny had discovered minor damage, in the form of a few broken plates, to her home. Overall the day had been stressing; lots of hurt, panicking, loud children. That and no sleep was a terrible combination. Walking to the door, she was glad to see her friend Dr. Jenkins. She gladly let Dr. Jenkins in. "Ginevra my dear, I've solved your problem."

Both unnerved by the word "dear" and anxious for a solution, Ginny listened intently to Dr. Jenkin's. After thinking about Draco's condition, he prescribed sleeping pills and restraints. Unfortunately with no reinforced sickbed, restraint would come in a more crude form.

"You expect me to put my friend in a straight jacket?" Ginevra whispered, trying to keep the news from Draco's ear. The word friend was somewhat misleading, but she wasn't sure how to explain why she was caring for a crazy man.

"What other choice do you have? He's harming himself."

"I can sit up with him…"

"The human body can only go so long without sleep Ginevra. You would eventually collapse."

Ginny yawned. She knew he was right, so Ginny yielded to his idea. Draco however was not so agreeable. Getting him into the straightjacket had been full blown war. He'd kicked and screamed—cursed—both Muggle words and magical ones that he could no longer use. In the end Ginny and the doctor won. Sitting on the edge of her bed, Draco muttered angrily to himself.

Guilt overwhelmed Ginny, so she left the room.

"This is driving you nuts isn't it Ginny?"

Hearing the doctor say her family pet-name surprised her. Professionally she went by Ginevra. "It's not so bad I suppose. He needs help. I'm helping."

"It's stressing you," he walked over and put his hands on her shoulders. Gently he began to massage her shoulders.

"It's just a huge burden to bear alone," she confessed. "I'm not trained for this."

"Gin, you know, I could stay tonight."

"I don't have an extra room."

"I think your couch bed is big enough for two." The Doctor made the proposition so subtly that Ginny barely would have noticed had it not been for Draco.

"Thanks, I really don't think she's comfortable with that." He looked a dreadful sight—standing in the doorway, messy hair flying everywhere, straightjacket a lumpy addition to his small frame.

"Um hello, did you say your name was Draco?" The Doctor fumbled, the opposition from their patient an unexpected surprised. "I really don't think you're in the right state to make Ginny's decisions."

"No I'm bloody not." He stepped forward menacingly. "But I know her well enough to know the answer. She's a goody-bloody-two-shoe. And I can recognize when a man is trying to take advantage of a woman—it's one of my bloody arts. And, for your information, I'm better at it than you. She's not the type to sleep with you just because you did her a favor. She's too _noble_ for that."

"He's right," Ginny finally spoke up. "I'm grateful for all you've done, but you can't stay the night. I'm not that type of woman."

With Dr. Jenkins gone, Ginny once again found herself alone with the bound Draco. The two sat on the couch, the silence heavy with frustration. Yet, another emotion hung in the air; a form of caring, almost affection, where they at least knew they had each other's back. Partially, it was comforting, not having to face the challenges of a Muggle existence alone. But it was also disturbing. Ginny did not want her only ally to be a bound wizard, or a Death Eater. In fact, she wanted no alliance whatsoever with Draco Malfoy. Yet, for that, it seemed to late. Putting her hand on his leg, she turned towards her newfound support and smiled. No words seemed appropriate for the moment. She couldn't thank him for his help without apologizing for the straightjacket, and she couldn't apologize for what was necessary. Strangely cyclical, her emotions utterly baffled her. Instead of explaining she helped him off the couch. Even with the straightjacket and sleeping pills Ginny sat up with him, occasionally using a cheering charm to offer good dreams.

By morning pure exhaustion had set in. Work felt like hell and Ginny barely scraped by her duties. However after two nights of sleep Ginny could already tell a difference in Draco. He actually looked alive—not like a walking, screaming corpse.

Despite her rejection, Dr. Jenkins remained sympathetic. "Go home Miss Weasley," he sat her down in a cozy waiting room chair. "Your exhausted."

"I'm fine Doctor," the lie was obvious. "My shift isn't over."

"Ginny dear," he moved closer. "Your heart is huge. Your body just can't keep up. You haven't slept for two days. It's crazy to keep going."

He was right. "I'm going to go home and take a nap." Using Dr. Jenkins's hand for support Ginny got up. "Thank you Derek." The drive home felt like torture. After safely running two red lights, Ginny finally arrived at the apartment.

"You're home early," the slow drawl rose from the vicinity of the couch. The straightjacket was gone. Ginny had removed the restraints that morning before leaving for work. She couldn't bear to leave him like that all day. Despite his freedom he hadn't showered or calmed his messy hair. The ghost-like man sitting in her dark living room sent chills up her spine. But after two nights with no sleep she didn't even jump at the surprise. She was beyond caring.

"Uh-huh," Ginny muttered inarticulately and sat on the couch.

"Sounds like you need rest," Draco noted. "Lay down," he instructed, moving her head to his lap. Unexpectedly, Ginny felt Draco's fingers gently caressing her hair. She didn't dare ask where he'd learned such an affectionate gesture. Maybe his mother had stroked his hair or maybe he just instinctively played with hair. Either way the soft touch was relaxing and soon Ginny found herself drifting into sleep. Hours had past when she woke up. The first thing Ginny realized was that it wasn't morning. Then she realized she her head was still in Draco's lap.

"How long have I been here?"

"Somewhere near three hours."

"And you sat here that long?" Ginny slowly sat up.

"Yes I did." Draco smiled. "And to answer your question I maintained my sanity for the entire period."

"I'm impressed," Ginny felt guilty.

"Sleep does wonders for the soul," said Draco.

"Yeah," the half-awake Ginny agreed. Realizing the joke, Ginny chuckled and smiled at Draco.


	4. Chapter 4: A past revisited

_I enjoyed writing this chapter. As always, credit goes to JK Rowlings who invented Harry Potter. I find Ginny rather fascinating, so I owe a lot to JK Rowlings for inventing such an engaging character. Please comment if you read_

**Chapter 4 A past revisited**

Ginny pulled the large bug-like sunglass over her eyes. They covered half of her face. Except for the telltale hair pulled back into a ponytail, she was barely recognizable. That was the goal. Looking around and seeing no familiar faces Ginny slipped into the alley behind The Leaky Cauldron. Tapping on the familiar bricks, the secret door to the wizarding world opened. Before crossing the threshold, she took a deep breath. Stepping into Diagon Alley she headed straight towards the library.

The library towered above the street, tall and narrow casting a thin shadow on wizards walking past. The old wooden doors creaked with age and rust. Most people walked past the library, barely noticing its existence. Knowledge wasn't desirable to most people. Ginny was an exception. She liked knowledge. It was the enemy of ignorance and weakness. She reached the library unscathed and unrecognized. Roaming through the magical books, Ginny was surrounded by memories. A whole shelf of war history had been added. Apparently some people had managed to make money off of the disaster. Ginny was disgusted. _My Life with Voldemort: The memoirs of a Death Eater_ was on the best sellers list.

Eventually Ginny would explore that shelf, but first she went to the Daily Prophet archives. She began digging through the dusty books for information about binding. Information was the only reason she risked re-entering the magical library. None of the newspaper articles were very helpful—but they gave her the basic information to research. Next she went to the Magical Research journals. There she found a wealth of information. Many of the top medi-wizards disagreed with the practice. That's one reason Ginny liked medicine. The basic principles, helping, healing and not harming, never changed.

_Cutting a wizard off from his magical source is cruel and detrimental. It's like mental paralysis—where you can't use an essential part of your being. The magical source, even though it is indefinable is an essential and irremovable part of the wizard or witch. It compares to amputating below the waist, or removing a vital organ. It does not compare to removing an appendix or tonsils, but a lung or the heart._

Dr. Windell, her former mentor and world-renowned medi-wizard, strongly opposed the process. Her mentor was one wizard she didn't mind remembering. Despite being a world famous doctor, he was overly round. His round stomach wasn't healthy, but jovial. A goofy smile generally sat on his face and he always wore the same wire spectacles. More than his appearance, his philosophy impacted Ginny. That's why he was her mentor. The doctor was a good man who hated suffering as much as she did. His only goal in life was to heal, never to destroy.

Unfortunately, the library did not have copy machines. A simple copying spell took care of that problem, but not Ginny's guilt. After coping around 30 articles from medical journals, Ginny moved to the war history section. In the past few years someone would have written a book about binding. Most of the titles were repetitive. _The Motives of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, The True Motives of the Dark Lord and Why Voldemort did it, _all lined the shelf.

"Ginny Weasley," a voice came from her left. She didn't turn to look until he repeated himself. "Gin, is it really you?"

Reluctantly, she turned to see the beaming Dean Thomas. She offered a weak smile. "I guess it is." The tall black boy had barely changed. His hair was still slightly too long and his frame was too thin. Even his clothes were the same, a football t-shirt and blue jeans. As if no time had passed, he wrapped his arms around Ginny. She didn't know whether to run or hug back.

"Where have you been all these years? I thought you were dead," he said.

She wanted to say that she was dead. Her tongue damned the river of words that longed to flow from her lips. Looking at her old friend, her ex-boyfriend, she couldn't begin to explain anything. "Dean," she sighed. "I left the magical world. I'm not really a witch anymore."

The statement caught him off guard. He took a small step back and his eyes darkened with confusion. "Is that even possible?" You can't stop being a witch."

"It's complicated…," Ginny didn't know what else to say. Then she said something stupid. "No offense, but if anyone asks you never saw me here. I just needed to do a little research that the Internet wouldn't supply."

"Okay…" he shuffled his feet. It was obvious Ginny's statement had hurt him.

"I'm sorry Dean. I'm so sorry," Ginny apologized. "The war just made me hate magic. I couldn't live in the magical world anymore. I can't even explain it. I'm a nurse. I went to medical school. I just want to help people, without magic." She knew she'd done a poor job explaining her choice.

"It sounds a lot like running away," Dean commented.

"I know, but it's my choice."

"Then why are you here? In Diagon Alley?"

She smiled at that question. She knew how to answer it. "I'm trying to help somebody."

"Well I wish you the best," Dean gave her a last hug and walked away. The last hug was considerably more reserved that his first. After her explanation, she could feel him withdraw. The friendly open Dean she remembered slipped away behind a wall Ginny could never penetrate. She hadn't expected any different but it still hurt. Ginny sat down and cried. Ginevra Weasley—the estranged witch. That's who she would always be. No one would ever understand her lifestyle. Pulling the huge sunglasses over her teary eyes, she left the library. Hopefully some of the medical articles would help, because she didn't want to come back ever again.

Back in the apartment Ginny poured over the books while Draco tapped a pencil on the coffee table. The slender wooden writing utensil reminded him of a wand. He kept casting simple spells with the stick, obviously wishing they would work. Occasionally, when Draco was frustrated, a dark spell would slip out. Once he had attempted to crucio her plant. Fortunately he never muttered the dreaded Avada Kedavra. Even Ginny had her limits, and that spell crossed the line.

Ginny tuned him out. She focused on the medical articles. Most of the articles addressed the problem, but none seemed to have a solution. Ginny sighed in frustration. She was nurse, but she couldn't even help her patient.

"You look cute in glasses." Ginny jumped at the sound of Draco's voice. He was standing right behind her. Ginny hadn't even noticed him move.

She spun around in her chair. "Don't lie. It isn't good for your health." Ginny pushed the dark rimmed glasses up her nose. She rarely wore them. Only when she studied intensely—which meant she hadn't really needed them since graduating nursing school.

"You doubt the honesty of the Slytherin House. I'm appalled by your disrespect," the slow drawl sounded practically normal. Apparently the pencil-wand had been cathartic. "That was a moment of Hufflepuff honesty Ginny. The glasses make you look like an intellectual. Misleading I know, but quite appealing."

"You're in a good mood tonight Draco," Ginny smiled. "It's refreshing to be insulted."

"And complimented…" he added with a smirk.

"I could almost take you in public tonight," laughed Ginny.

"As if I'd be seen in public with a Weasley."

"And you think I'd be seen in public with a guy who hasn't brushed his hair in two years?" Ginny laughed as Draco looked in the mirror. "You need a hair cut."

"So did Harry, and you chased him around for years."

"If we don't talk about Harry we can go on a walk," Ginny wanted to avoid that subject. Harry should have understood her decision. He had suffered more than anyone else. But he begrudged Ginny her choice. It had ended both their relationship and friendship. The memories still stung. The look on his face, the disappointed and broken stare, remained burned in Ginny's memory. They weren't together at the time, but everything indicated there would be a happy ending for Harry and Ginny. Life didn't work that way.

Draco thought for a moment. "Harry has always been a sore subject with me as well."

-------

"You seem sad tonight," Draco interrupted the silent stroll through the park.

"I am sad tonight."

"Any particular reason. Tiring of living with a crazy man? Pining after Jenkins? On your period?" Draco tried to make Ginny laugh. He didn't succeed.

"I ran into Dean Thomas," Ginny admitted. "I felt so guilty."

"Why? What do you owe him?"

"Nothing…" Ginny started but Draco interrupted.

"Exactly. You made a decision."

"I ran away," she turned from Draco. "I'm weak."

She had no idea why Draco was so under-control that night, but she was thankful. He grabbed her arm and looked her in the eyes. "You aren't weak." His voice was forceful and harsh, like the Slytherin she remembered. "You're living a damn difficult lifestyle. You're stronger than little old Hermione, with all her intelligence or Pansy with all her curses. You're stronger than me, despite all my insults and arrogance. You're doing something I could never do."

"Thank you Draco," Ginny found herself wrapped in his arms. She wasn't quite sure why she was crying on his chest, but she was. "No one understands my decision. No one realizes how hard it is to live without magic."

"Oh believe me. I know it's difficult," he agreed and she laughed.

"The patient helps the doctor. Who saw that coming?"

"I did. But I've always known how absolutely amazing I am." He grinned. "Don't start expecting compliments. This was a once-in-a-lifetime experience."


	5. Chapter 5: An unexpected visit

_This fanfiction would not be possible without JK Rowlings_

**Chapter 5 An unexpected visit**

"Hey Bob," Ginny smiled at the gentle man with the huge heart. "Sorry I haven't been around lately."

"I assume you've just been doing good elsewhere. You've got a good heart Ginevra Weasley. I wish there were more people like you in the world."

She immediately went to work. Apparently cold season had arrived during her absence. A little girl clinging to a dingy doll couldn't stop sneezing. She broke Ginny's heart. "How old are you?" she asked. The girl responded by holding up five fingers and grinning. But the smile led to a sneeze. "I'll get you some medicine," Ginny gave the girl a weak smile before moving onto the next patient. By the time her rounds were over Ginny had diagnosed 10 colds, an allergic rash and an ear infection. She felt emotionally and mentally exhausted.

"So much sadness in the world," Ginny told Bob in his office.

"Sadness gives goodness a place to work it's magic," Bob stated. "You have to look at the good being done, not the bad. You'll be miserable if you focus on the negative."

"It's not magic. It's work."

"It's love," Bob countered. "And your heart is full of it." He paused a moment. "I'm just curious, whatever happened to the mad-man you took off my hands."

"He's living in my apartment," Ginny blushed.

"Is he still crazy?"

"Sometimes, but he makes life interesting. I'll bring by some medication in the morning. You should offer a seminar on personal hygiene. Your patrons might stay healthier if they learned to wash their hands."

"Thanks Ginny. I look forward to seeing you."

-----

_The door is unlocked. Why is the door unlocked? Draco knows better. Plus I charmed it_.

Then she heard the tapping, impatient fingers drumming across a hard surface. She knew that sound. "Ginevra Weasley," Hermione's voice was thin and terse, obviously holding back annoyance. "I really think you need to explain this to me." She jabbed her wand towards Draco, who sat silently on the couch. Draco sitting silently, immobile. Silent. That didn't make sense. Suddenly it clicked.

"Hermione did you petrify my patient?" She immediately ran to Draco's side. Even though he wasn't moving she could see the panic in his eyes. She put her hand on his shoulder hoping it would calm him. "Un-petrify him right now!"

"Not until you tell me what he's doing here." Hermione was stubborn. She didn't bother to hide the deep hatred she held for her childhood enemy s and a known Death Eater.

"You're going to make it worse." Ginny's voice was frantic. "Please Hermione. I found him in a homeless shelter. He's a bound wizard and the side effects are destroying him."

"Better him than some poor innocent Muggle child" Ginny began rummaging for her wand in her large purse. "Ginny you couldn't break my spell if you wanted to." With an agitated sigh Hermione released Draco. He began hyperventilating. Ginny pulled him out of the living room into her bedroom..

"Draco," Ginny used gentle tones to try to comfort him. "It's okay. Calm down. You've been petrified a thousand times before. At least you aren't a ferret this time."

That seemed to hit home. "Mad Eye Moody," Draco gritted his teeth. "Stupid bastard." Then he let out a chuckle. "I wish you didn't remember that."

"It's quite hard to forget the amazing bouncing ferret incident Draco." She gave him a pill. "Stay in here. You don't want to face Hermione. I don't want to face Hermione."

Ginny took a moment to calm down. Hermione was angry and an expert at arguing. Ginny dreaded facing her. Organizing her thoughts and explanations, Ginny determinedly entered the lion's den.

"I don't appreciate you disturbing my patients Hermione," Ginny huffed angrily as she crossed the threshold.

"Since when do you keep patients at home Ginevra Weasley?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

Ginny chuckled. "I felt sorry for him Hermione. I know you can't do that. I went to the homeless shelter one day and there sat Draco Malfoy muttering incoherently to himself. I couldn't walk away."

"I would have," Hermione confessed. The sister-in-laws had entirely different natures. Hermione studied, worked hard and had plans. Ginny wasn't wild in a bad way, but she was a spontaneous dreamer—an idealistic girl who never quite met your expectations. Hermione remained predictable and realistic, especially compared to the ex-witch redhead nurse.

"Even he deserves better Hermione. I wanted to give him a second chance." She didn't mention that she liked having him around. He made her laugh and he understood. Magic wasn't a fairytale to him. Draco's life had once been saturated with magic. More than anyone else he understood her daily struggle. He was barking mad, but she hoped that was only temporary.

"No he doesn't!" Hermione's eyes were flaming. "He killed people Ginny. He hurt people. He's a bad person."

"Hermione," Ginny tried to remain calm and scientific. "You've killed people."

"But that was different…" Hermione faltered. "They were bad people."

"You were raised to do the right thing. He wasn't. He never got the chance to be a good man. I'm giving him that chance now. If you don't understand starting over, you can leave."

"Ginny I'll never understand you."

"I'm sorry for being such a disappointment. But I am who I am."

Hermione looked Ginny in the eyes and smiled. Ginny simply did not make sense to Hermione. You could not define her. The only thing you could hold Ginny Weasley to was her heart. Wherever empathy led her actions followed. "You aren't a disappointment. I won't tell Ron and Harry."

"Thanks Hermione." Maybe Hermione didn't agree with her, but she accepted Ginny's choice. She was good for that. As a Muggle-born, the lifestyle didn't seem quite as ridiculous to her.

_If you like, please comment and I'll try to get more chapters up ASAP (since they are already written)_


	6. Chapter 6: Dating a Doctor

_Author's Note: Thanks to everyone reading my story. You guys are so encouraging...I'm glad to know you think it's different. This chapter is ridiculously short, BUT I'm posting two today. Of course, as always, I give credit to JK Rowlings, not only for her amazing characters but for inspiring so many people to write_**  
**

**Chapter 6 Dating a doctor**

"You're going out with Dr. Dick-less?" Draco rolled over to look at her. She was trying Muggle pills to relieve his symptoms at the moment. If she gave him one pill a day the medicine would work for one hour. This was her hour of perfect peace. If she gave him two or three, logically he should be calm longer. The medicine didn't work like that, at least not on Draco. He went crazy with multiple pills. She made that mistake once. It'd taken two days for Draco to calm down.

"His name is Dr. Jenkin's." Ginny corrected him as she rushed through the apartment trying to get ready. She'd chosen this hour for a reason, but she hadn't accounted for Draco's personality distracting her. Ginny was torn between laughing and yelling. The un-ending sarcastic remarks made her laugh. She pulled her shirt off, not even thinking about Draco. At the back of her closet hung the perfect red dress. She pulled it on and walked out into the living room. "How do I look?"

"You aren't wearing that," Draco sat up on the couch.

"And are you my father?" Ginny read his concerns. The neckline dipped a little low, the slit came a little high, but every now and then she deserved to feel like a woman.

Crossing the room Draco went straight to her closet. Violently flinging hangers he went through the close. He pulled out a conservative navy blue dress. The dress wasn't ugly; it was demure and sophisticated. "Wear this." He handed her the dress.

Turning towards the wall she pulled the red dress off. Somehow living with Draco seemed to decrease her modesty. He must be wearing off on her. The blue dress slid over her form.

"That's much better. Don't want to get Dr. Think-with-my-dick to get the wrong idea."

Even though she agreed she didn't admit it. The blue dress actually was more mature, less like a hormonal teenager looking to get laid. If the doctor even thought about sex, Ginny had her wand in her purse.

"Do you know how to curse his penis off?"

"Doesn't every girl?" Ginny asked. It was a joke among all the Hogwart's students. No guy knew if the curse actually existed and thankfully no girl ever had to use it.

The doorbell rang and the humor ceased. Draco, like the overprotective father, opened the door. He hovered next to Dr. Jenkin's, a pale specter of a man. Obviously his intentions were to intimidate. "Dr. Jenkin's, I've grown rather fond of my personal nurse," he began the speech he'd been rehearsing for days. Ginny hid a chuckle behind a delicate cough. "If you try anything I'll personally chase you down and kill you. Remember I'm a crazy man. Watch your step."

The doctor laughed his threats off. He didn't realize Draco was serious.


	7. Chapter 7: Mentor

_Credit to JK Rowlings. Thanks to all readers! _

**Chapter 7 Mentor**

"I hope you're date sucked last night," Draco stumbled out of Ginny's bedroom, waking her up. "I had nightmares all last night."

Sitting up on the couch, Ginny rubbed her eyes and looked at Draco. He looked anxious and unhappy. Unfortunately today would not be an easy day. Ginny groaned, tired from her date the previous night. "Leave me alone Draco." She pulled her blanket over her head.

"Hell no. Then I would have no purpose in life."

"I hate you sometimes." Ginny sat up again. After three cups of coffee Ginny felt somewhat awake. Once her mind started functioning, she began to remember what day it was. "Dr. Windell is visiting us today."

"You have a date with another doctor? I underestimated you Weasley."

"Shove it Draco. He was my mentor."

"So an older man? Impressive Weasley."

As a response Ginny threw her coffee cup across the room. It missed Draco by 5 feet and shattered on the floor. Frustrated, Ginny looked around the apartment. The apartment looked like a junkyard. Apparently Ginny hadn't cleaned since Draco moved in.

_Shit_, she thought to herself. _My mentor is coming over, my apartment is a disaster, Draco's an asshole and I drank too much last night._ More than worrying about the appearance of her apartment, Ginny worried about how her lifestyle would look. A week before Ginny wrote him a short note asking for advice. Immediately he responded with an equally short note. Now he was coming here. More than anyone, Ginny wanted her mentor to understand.

By the time Ginny started cleaning, Draco had already locked himself in the bathroom. Loud dirty songs echoed through the walls of the apartment. It took Ginny hours to clean the apartment. Mopping, scrubbing, hiding things under the bed—the day passed tediously slow.

"Draco get out of the bathroom!" Ginny knocked on the door for 15 minutes. "Draco please! I haven't seen Dr. Windell in years."

"You should have thought about that before going out last night." After 10 more minutes of waiting, the door opened and Draco exited in a cloud of steam. Ginny didn't even have time to criticize Draco. Jumping in the shower, Ginny immediately turned the water on. Of course the hot water was gone. The cold water froze Ginny, but she didn't have a choice. At least she showered quickly. Once clean, Ginny threw on a conservative grey skirt and a blue shirt. Hair dry, skirt pressed and apartment clean, Ginny still didn't feel ready for Dr. Windell's arrival.

Draco, un-caring as ever, lounged on the couch. Whereas Ginny dressed up, Draco dressed down—wearing flannel pajama bottoms and an old T-shirt. He only laughed at Ginny and her nerves. The long-expected knock, three short raps, finally came. Ginny practically leaped to open the door. The greetings gushed out of Ginny's mouth. After a few minutes of chitchat with her mentor, she introduced Dr. Windell to the patient.

"Draco Malfoy," he smiled. "You never cease to amaze me Miss Weasley. I remember his trial clearly. Such a young bitter man, but not a very successful Death Eater. Only minor kills, not very high in the organization. "

"Don't remind me," Draco said. "I was just a pretty face for the Death Eaters. The Dark Lord thought they needed a new image." Stopping for a moment his tone changed. "I did enough.' Ginny gave him a puzzled look. He sounded guilty, almost sorry.

Finally everyone sat down and awkwardly looked at each other. Ginny broke the ice. "What can be done to help a bound wizard?" It felt odd to ask directly about Draco while he sat next to her. So she asked in an indirect way.

"There is no legal way to help them. So if you wish to stay in the bounds of the law Miss Weasley I suggest a different project." He winked, then continued. "But you're a Weasley, so I expect you don't really care about the rules." Dr. Windell continued, explaining the only way to help a bound wizard was to reconnect the wizard to their magical core.

"So I can be a wizard again?" Draco, despite all efforts to pretend he wasn't listening, perked up when he heard that.

"Not exactly. You'd probably be able to do minor magic, but that's not he purpose." The doctor deflated Draco's hope. "It's rather hard to explain. At this point it's like all your magic is pent up inside one tiny container, and it doesn't all fit. By allowing your magic to be released, you won't feel bound or trapped."

From his side pocket, the doctor pulled out a small book and instructed Ginny never to let anyone see it. If the book fell into the wrong hands, the ministry of magic would punish Dr. Windell. The process to un-bind a wizard would take months. Ginny hadn't tackled a complex spell since the war ended.

After reading the book, she exchanged nervous looks with Draco, Ginny confessed her secret to Dr. Windell. "I'm somewhat out of practice," she started but wasn't sure how to continue.

"Damn it! She's living like a Muggle. She probably can't even do the spell." Draco burst out with her secret, obviously annoyed.

"I suspected as much. This is a Muggle neighborhood." Everyone laughed nervously and looked around the apartment. A television sat in the corner. There was nothing remotely magical in the room. Ginny's secret shouted from every corner of the apartment. "You were always one of my favorites Miss Weasley. You're a hard worker. You can do the spell, it just might take a lot of work."

"Oh good, more work," she smiled at her mentor and rolled her eyes at Draco.


	8. Chapter 8: All Work and No Play

_Credit to JK Rowlings. Thanks to everyone reading my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I like spunky-Ginny._**  
**

**Chapter 8 All work and No play**

Draco sat on the couch reading the little book with Dr. Windell's spell. He'd sat there for hours enthralled by the little book. That small secret book gave him hope. He could barely hide the hope behind scowls and sarcasm. He studied the spell like a scholar, trying to understand its nuances and the theory behind the magic. Ginny suspected that because he couldn't do the spell, he wanted to know more about it than anyone else.

"I've never done a spell this complicated," Draco finally looked up from the book.

"You're so encouraging," Ginny rolled her eyes and pushed a stray hair behind her ear. The heat from the cauldron left sweat droplets across Ginny's forehead. Of course one of the main steps would be a long-drawn out complicated potion. Work like this made Ginny want to call Hermione. Expensive ingredients left a gaping hole in Ginny's bank account, and forced more ventures back to the wizarding world. Many of the ingredients were expensive, some were rather moody, all annoyed the hell out of Ginny. "You better hope for the best. You're the one drinking this."

She sat the pewter goblet, meant to maintain the warm temperature of the potion, on the coffee table in front of Draco. An unpleasant metallic scent rose from the potion. Draco scrunched his nose and gave the potion a suspicious look. For the past month Ginny labored on the potion. Every cut and measurement was by the book. Draco would know, he'd read the book ten times and watched Ginny's every move. It hadn't been an easy month, numerous outbursts and tantrums had occurred on Draco's part—which was business as usual. Somehow Ginny tolerated it all.

The green-grey liquid crept slowly down Draco's throat. He coughed, but choked down the potion. First it scorched his throat, then froze his stomach and ruined his appetite. The already too-thin man didn't need to stop eating, but the medicine killed his taste buds.

It was a lazy rainy Sunday. Once Ginny cleaned up the kitchen, she sat down in the armchair across from Draco and confiscated the book. Still in her pajamas—grey cotton shorts and a white tank top—Ginny hadn't showered and didn't care. With Draco there were no illusions of ladylike beauty. He saw her when she woke up, which was never a pleasant sight. Putting on her glasses Ginny started reading though the spell again. She'd read it countless times, at least 15 times before even starting.

"You should've been in Ravenclaw."

"Sorry if I'm trying to be careful with your life." Ginny looked up from the spell. "I'll cut corners if you'd prefer that."

In one motion Draco sat up and grabbed the book. "You know that's not what I meant." He flipped carelessly through the pages of the book. "We've both memorized this book." Stopping on a page he looked up and asked a question. "What' the third step of the Libra charm?"

"Tapping the wand on the bound wizard's head." Of course he was right. Studying the book wasn't going to help anything. Ginny knew the spell. Now she just had to perform it. Easier said than done. Snatching the book back, Ginny glared across the couch. "So what? I'm boring. At least I'm not crazy." When he just laughed, Ginny chucked a pillow at him.

At that point someone knocked on the door. Ginny looked guiltily at Draco, the messy apartment and the cauldron in the kitchen. "Just a moment." Ginny called through the door and looked through the peephole.

"Oh shit," she whispered, still looking through the peephole.

"It's not Dr. Dick-less is it?" Draco asked.

"No, it's someone you hate more…" Ginny pulled him up from the couch and shoved him into her bedroom. "You might say it's your arch-enemy."

"Harry Potter? The 'damn-boy-who-couldn't-die' is at the door?"

"Stay here." Ginny ripped her tank top off and picked a bra off of her floor. Pulling on a pair of blue jeans, Ginny rummaged through the drawer looking for a t-shirt. She glanced in the mirror, agitated by her unkempt state and pulled her hair into a ponytail. When she walked into the living room she immediate saw the cauldron. Once the chair was in front of the cauldron and a towel over the chair Ginny felt somewhat safe opening the door.

"Hi Gin." Hair wet, clothes sticking to his body, Harry entered the room.

"Hello. I wasn't expecting company. The awkwardness hung in the room, heavy and pungent. "Sorry to be blunt, but I thought we weren't talking anymore."

Harry ran his hair through his wet black hair and laughed nervously. Ginny remembered that nervous laugh—she used to think it was cute. Now it just reminded her of the world she left behind. "I was just in the neighborhood."

"Walking in the rain in a Muggle neighborhood in London? That's a little strange Harry."

"You know me, I've always liked to escape the spotlight. Muggle London in the rain is the perfect place to avoid wizards." It was true, but an odd coincidence nonetheless. After a longtime crush, a messy break-up, getting-back together and breaking up again Harry and Ginny had too much history and baggage.

"Apparently we both like escaping," Ginny smiled at him. "What are you running from?"

"Attention like always. Have you been reading the Daily Prophet?"

"No. I don't really keep up with the magical world. Since I'm trying to be a Muggle now."

"Oh yeah that. How's that going?" Harry didn't really want to know. Part of him longed to escape the magical world, but he couldn't. All his memories of the Muggle world were unpleasant. In the magical world he was rich, famous—which he hated. But he belonged. As the life-long outcast he liked having friends, a family and a place.

"Honestly Harry. It's hard. Lately I've been backsliding quite a bit," Ginny chuckled to admit it. "But only for a good cause. I'm a nurse now. I suppose you know that. I work at the hospital, volunteer at a homeless shelter and generally try to help people." She shrugged and spoke humbly about her good deeds. Its not like she saved the world like Harry did.

"You're a good person Ginny. A true Gryffindor." He paused for a minute. "Everyone misses you."

"I'm right here. My door is always open." At the moment that wasn't exactly true. Draco complicated the equation. It didn't matter. No one really wanted to visit her apartment or accept her Muggle life. She came home for holidays, but otherwise felt isolated from the wizarding world.

Nerves made Harry fidget. Picking a small book off the table he started flipping through the pages. "Ginny what is this." He looked up, eyebrows furrowed with concerned.

"Nothing," her voice cracked as she snatched the book. "Just a little something I picked up somewhere."

"You're a terrible liar. That's a spell, a complex spell. You're doing magic again." The smug look on Harry's face made Ginny even more nervous.

"Harry listen to me. You didn't see that book. It doesn't exist."

The perplexed look on Harry face didn't help matters. She didn't want to explain, but knew Harry wouldn't keep a secret unless she told him something more. After everything he'd been through—all the manipulation and lies—he didn't just accept secrecy anymore.

"It's an illegal spell Harry. I'm trying to help someone. It's not bad or harmful. After all I'm a nurse. It's actually a medical spell."

Harry took the book back from Ginny and flipped through the pages. He didn't look too angry. But his focus was entirely on the book. Then the look on his face changed. Confusion then disappointment flashed in his eyes. "This is a spell to un-bind wizards. Ginny how could you?"

"It doesn't exactly un-bind them. It just makes being bound easier." Ginny cringed preparing for Harry's outburst. She remembered his temper.

"It's not suppose to be easy," Ginny could tell he was seething. The calm collected anger scared her more than his youthful violent outbursts. "These people were Death Eaters. They killed people, not for good like we did, but for evil purposes. It's supposed to be a punishment."

"It's cruel. Have you ever seen a bound wizard? It's a terribly cruel inhumane punishment." Tears stung in Ginny's eyes, tears that only Harry could cause. "I'm a nurse, Harry. Do know harm, help people and cure life-threatening illnesses. Binding is wrong."

"Ginny think about the Death Eaters we knew. Think about how horrible they were. Think about how much the Malfoys tormented you. Lucius tried to kill you. Draco tried to kill me. They destroyed lives and families. They deserve everything they get. Would you really help people like that?"

Ginny bit her lip and just looked at Harry, trying to contain the overwhelming flood of words. She couldn't fight with Harry like she could Hermione. "Actually I would help them."

"That's not true," Harry threw the book on the table. "You're just saying that. I know you Ginny—you have a temper too. You couldn't possibly forgive that."

"You knew me Harry. I've changed. Why can no one accept that I'm not the little girl who chased after you at Hogwarts? I can forgive Draco. I have forgiven Draco." Harry's emerald eyes shimmered with dark memories. She looked at her ex-boyfriend and former friend. Too much had happened in his short life and he wasn't happy man. "Maybe you would be happier if you could do the same. Maybe then you wouldn't have to roam around Muggle London in the rain just to clear your head. Forgiveness is nice."

Apparently Ginny's speech extinguished Harry's anger. Peace was the one thing his life lacked. "Thanks Ginny." He sat the book down and for the first time looked into her warm brown eyes. "I'll work on that." Another pause.

"So what were you saying about The Daily Prophet? Have they been dragging your name threw the muddy English streets again?"

"I'm getting married."

The words shocked Ginny to the core. She didn't even know he was engaged. "When did you get engaged? No one told me…"

"I'm proposing today." Harry's smile was small, but true.

"That explains the long walk through London. I can't believe it." What she didn't say was _I used to think that would be me_. For most of her young life Ginny chased the famous Harry Potter. Then she dated Harry—her brother's best friend, not the famous boy she initially liked. Next Harry, the wannabe hero, broke up with her. When Harry defeated Voldemort they shared a victory kiss. After that Ginny left the magical world and they broke up. Since she was eleven, Harry Potter had somehow been her romantic fancy. But not now, he was getting married. Harry Potter belonged to another.

"Ginny we were childhood sweethearts. I couldn't propose to someone else without…"

"Saying goodbye?" Ginny offered the stuttering Harry.

"Without telling you." Their previous disagreement about binding seemed completely forgotten. "This isn't goodbye. We have way too much history."

"We'll never be completely rid of each other." She laughed. "Who's the lucky woman?"

Harry looked away, the same nervous smile on his face. "That's another reason I wanted to tell you. I'm marrying Luna."

"LOONEY LUNA LOVEGOOD!" Ginny covered her mouth in shock. For a moment she hoped she didn't offend Harry. "You're marrying her? How did I not know this? She's hilarious. I love her."

"Well I'm glad we're in agreement," Harry laughed. "So you approve?"

"Bloody hell! Of course I approve." Ginny couldn't contain her laughter. The mere mention of Luna brought back way too many random memories. Those radish earrings and ridiculous outfits were impossible to forget. Lighthearted, yet deep Luna was the perfect girl for Harry. He needed more humor. He took himself too seriously.

"Well I need to go propose. I'll send you an invite." The sopping wet Harry left her apartment and Ginny sighed with relief. As soon as the door shut Ginny ran and opened the door to her bedroom. Draco fell through the opening, shattering her toothbrush glass he'd been holding to the door. Ginny laughed at the man sprawled on her floor, relieved that her secret was safe.

"You're happy," Draco gave her a surly look, and she helped him up. Ginny practically danced around the apartment.

"Didn't you hear?" She laughed. "Harry Potter is getting married. And it's not me!" She wrapped her arms around Draco, giving him a bouncy hug. She was surprised, but not alarmed when he returned the hug.

"Why does that make you happy?" Draco hadn't seen Ginny act like this.

"Everyone thought I broke his heart. Everyone HATED me for breaking his heart. But I'll be damned, he's over me. I don't have to live with that guilt anymore."

"Glad you're so guilt-free," Draco's mood seemed to be sinking quickly. Ginny tried to swallow her joy (a considerable feat) and sat down next to Draco. She leaned into him, placing her head on his thin shoulder. "Did you really forgive me?" Draco didn't look at Ginny when he asked the question.

Ginny sighed. She had suspected that Harry's words had touched a nerve. No one else would believe it, but Draco had changed since Hogwarts. Despite still being a bitter asshole, he'd grown a conscience. "Of course I did Draco." She snuggled next to him. "You may be an asshole, but you're my asshole. We're friends now. We even get in pillow fights. Next week we'll do facemasks. Maybe someday I'll even paint your toenails."


	9. Chapter 9: Jerk 2 returns

_Author's Note: Once again all credit to JK Rowling. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story. In this chapter my favorite movie makes a cameo…._

**Chapter 9 Jerk 2 returns**

"I thought you said I was your asshole!" Draco sat on the bed pouting and looking dejected. For almost two months Ginny had dated Dr. Jenkins casually. The more they went out, the angrier Draco became. Even though the medicine helped his sanity, he was still a pain when he didn't get his way. "Why do you need another? I thought I was enough asshole for any woman."

Ginny had to laugh. "Oh believe me you're enough asshole for hordes of women. But I'm dating Derek." Ginny checked her make-up in the mirror. She thought it looked perfect, Draco said it was too much. "Can't you cooperate for once? I even bribed you Draco." She held up the six-pack of butterbeer.

"It takes a lot more than butterbeer to get me drunk. Admit it. You just want to get me drunk." He laid on the couch and opened a bottle. The butterbeer felt delightfully warm sliding down his throat. The last butterbeer he'd had was before Azkaban.

Draco was in the bedroom when Dr. Jenkins arrived. The arrangement made them both slightly uncomfortable, but Draco hated it the most. Draco didn't like Dr. Jenkins. He spoke down to Draco like a child. His motives weren't pure; Draco could sense that in his every word. The tricks were old. In better days, Draco had used them himself. Every action and word was saturated with seduction and ill intent. It was unnoticeable, except to a pro. Draco was a pro at using people, or at least he had once been. Even though the door was closed Draco could still hear him and all his unspoken intentions.

On the other side of the door, the man smiled at Ginny. "I brought some wine my dear," he leaned in and stole a kiss before she could object. "So how is the patient?" He whispered the last word, like a parent talking about the non-existence of Santa in proximity to a child.

Glad for a change of pace after the kiss Ginny willingly talked about Draco. "He's doing great. The improvement is incredible."

"How long will he be staying here?"

The question was weighted and Ginny frowned at him. "He needs stability and love Derek. He'll stay as long as I want him to." She gave no indication of how long that would be. Truth be told, she liked having someone else around the apartment, even if it was Malfoy. She got up and plopped the tape in, ending the subject immediately. "This is my favorite movie," she smiled and sat on the couch. "Benny and Joon. It's defiantly an under-appreciated classic."

He didn't respond. Uncorking the wine, he poured two glasses. The couch was a decent sized couch; plenty of room for two people, but Derek chose to sit almost on top of her. That she could accept. The arm around her shoulders was also fine, almost sweet. But when he attempted to take it further, kissing and unbuttoning her shirt in one motion, he'd gone to far. "What the hell Derek?"

He attempted to laugh it off and kiss her again.

"I'm serious. I'm not sleeping with you."

After her blunt reaction he backed off slightly. "Come on Gin. We're adults. This is the next step."

"That would be true if I were a whore. Unfortunately for you and your overambitious sex drive, I'm not." She pushed him away and buttoned her blouse.

"It's because of him isn't it?" The doctor stood up and glared down at her like she was a stupid child.

"I don't know what you're talking about." But she did. Over the past couple of months he'd developed a jealousy problem.

"You care more about him than you do me. Have you forgotten that he's sick? He's barking mad Ginevra. He can join in if it means you'll give me a bloody break. Besides, if he's healthy, shouldn't he move out? You're cheating on me aren't you?"

"You're crazier than he is. At least he doesn't incessantly make unwanted advances on me. You can leave now Derek. I don't know what I saw in you."

"Oh believe me, I'll leave you with your mentally ill lover," he opened the door to leave but turned around. "But you'll never be happy with him. You'll drive each other nuts. You push people away Ginny, eventually it'll be his turn too." With his last speech he slammed the door and left. Dismal, Ginny sat the couch and started crying.

After he heard the door slam, Draco immediately left his bunker of solitude. He'd heard the whole thing of course. "He's a bloody wanker," Draco proclaimed loudly.

"No he's not."

"Ginevra my dear. You forget who I am. I know a lot more about bloody wankers than you. You forget. I was their king. And he's second-rate, even for a wanker." She gave a slight chuckle, which was Draco's signal to continue. "Just picture Mr. Sex Drive in a few years, pot bellied, receding hairline and that crooked nose will only grow."

"He doesn't have a crooked nose…"

"Now it's only slightly crooked. But I was brought up to reproduce rapidly with only perfect offspring. To the trained eye, a flaw like that will only get worse with breeding and age."

"Wow. I could've had crooked nose babies if you hadn't saved me. Oh wait. No I wouldn't have. I think I would've seen my error before that point." She was still crying, but obviously her mood had lifted. "He was right about one thing though. I do push people away."

"The only thing he was right about was liking you."

"You don't think I push people away?"

"You're the most forgiving person I've ever met." Looking at the table he saw the bottle, "Oh, wine." Draco sat down on the couch. "I'll let you in on a secret Ginny. Something my life has taught me. Never waste perfectly good wine. So what are we watching?"

"Benny and Joon."

"Have I missed much?" Draco took a swig of the bottle then handed it to Ginny.

"Let me tell you something my life has taught me. Never be afraid to rewind and start over."

_Don't you guys agree? Benny and Joon is an under-appreciated movie. If you haven't seen it, go rent it. It also fits well with the story... _


	10. Chapter 10: Homelessness

_Author's Note: Credit to JK Rowling.  
_

**Chapter 10 Homelessness**

"Stop moving!" Ginny yanked a lock of Draco's white hair.

"I've never had my haircut by anyone other than…"

"Jean Roule Flourette," Ginny finished the sentence. "I know. You've told me" Ginny ran a comb through the tangly hair. "Ten times if I can count."

"Eleven"

As a response Ginny viciously chopped a lock of hair. After months and months of living with Draco's creepy Azkaban hair, Ginny couldn't take it any longer. It was one thing to have a Slytherin, ex-Death Eater Malfoy in her apartment. But Draco looking like a creepy hobo, that she couldn't handle. Two nights ago she'd woken up and thought he was a burglar. The scream woke the neighbors, who of course asked ten thousand questions. After an hour of combing and cutting Ginny finally completed the haircut, no thanks to Draco's squirming and complaining.

For a good 15 minutes Draco sat staring in the mirror. "It's not terrible," Draco cocked his head sideways. "It's a little uneven. You got the bangs all wrong. But it'll grow out."

"Now put on the blue-jeans," Ginny instructed, throwing him his brand new Abercrombie pants and a blue polo shirt.

"Blue-jeans are low class," Draco looked at the pants in disgust.

"The future King of England wears them. Quit being difficult and put the bloody pants on." She knew he was just being difficult.

Eventually Draco dressed. Ginny smiled; he looked almost normal. The blue jeans were a little loose, but the polo fit perfectly. And his hair—finally his pale hair didn't overtake his head like creeping vines. He'd aged so much in the past five years. Ginny barely recognized the man complaining in the middle of her apartment. The war took a toll on him. It wasn't that he was unattractive, but damaged. The ghosts of murders haunted his grey eyes, he didn't weigh enough and he barely knew how to smile. But it didn't bother Ginny. Unlike her Muggle co-workers and friends, Draco knew about the war. Yes, he'd chosen the wrong side, but at least he'd suffered too. The Muggles were oblivious, through the hard work of the Ministry of Magic, to the battle with Voldemort.

The look on Draco's face when they arrived at her car was priceless. Even though Draco handled Ginny's Muggle lifestyle relatively well, he hated cars with a passion. He probably hated cars more than he hated Harry Potter. Which despite his change of heart (strongly connected to his loss of magic, but regardless he didn't want to kill people anymore…except Ginny.) was quite a bit of hatred.

The homeless shelter made Draco uncomfortable. The snobby rich boy didn't like the idea of living in a place like that. Yet he had to come to terms with it. He was homeless. Despite Ginny's strange kindness and hospitality, he still didn't have a permanent home. Staying in her apartment was unpredictable at best. Eventually her family would find out, or she'd come to her sense. Either way Draco didn't think her care giving would last forever. Who in the right mind would take care of a damaged wizard for the rest of their life?

Ginny smiled at a short mousey man when she walked in the door. "Bob I'd like you to meet someone." For a moment Draco saw disappointment in his eyes, then recognition and relief. "This is Draco Malfoy. Remember him?"

"He's hard to forget." Pulling Ginny aside, trying to speak so Draco couldn't hear. "Is he entirely better? Are you returning him?"

That was a question Ginny hadn't expected. Of course Bob would think he was returning to the shelter. No one expected Ginny to keep housing Draco after he healed. But Ginny didn't even want to think about that. He annoyed her, but it was much better than living alone. "Don't worry Bob. I'm not returning him. I just wanted to visit and thought I'd bring him along. Teach him a little lesson about giving back."

After finding a comfortable chair for Draco, Ginny gave started checking on the residents. On her last visited she'd suggested a hygiene seminar. The seminar was a roaring success. Not only that, the seminar worked. Most the residents were healthier than ever.

When she came back in the lobby she laughed at the sight. Draco remained seated in the chair, but a horde of curious children surrounded him.

After watching for a few moments, Ginny asked a little girl what was going on.

"He's telling a fairy tale. About witches, wizards and a school." Ginny tried to stand where Draco couldn't see and listened. She wanted to laugh. He was telling the story of Harry Potter. The story was a little false. Draco's description of Harry definitely made Harry look wimpy. But Harry was the hero, which surprised Ginny. Especially since it came from the mouth of an ex-Death Eater. Finally Draco looked up and saw Ginny quietly laughing.

"What happened Draco?" She shooed all the kids away, except one persistent little girl in Draco's lap.

"They asked me who I was. But when I told him they didn't believe me and started begging for more stories about magic and witches. So I just kept talking. Then this one sat on me. Is that even allowed? I don't know who she is." The little girl just smiled and giggled when Draco started talking about her. "Ginny Weasley if you tell anyone…"

"What will you do? Curse me?"

"Even without magic I can make you suffer."

"I'd like to see you try Draco Malfoy." Ginny didn't even think before challenging Draco. Even without magic, he still had his pride to defend.

_Thanks to all the people who read and review. Theres only a few more chapters left and I'm really thankful for the encouragement and feedback. Thanks virgie2x2, malfoysslut, WitchyWicca, Dracoginnylover24, Flipinpenname, AuntAnnie, fern, lollu, robin, NaginiFay, LoVeAngel97, mell8, nilber, beckysue2, Rosa-Vulpes, Ginger, Pia O'Leary, Lil' Trindle, A. Reader, Vampirekisses87 and everyone who reads._

I'm glad some of you have seen Benny and Joon!

Also, A. Reader pointed out that my fic moves a little fast. Honestly, I agree. I have a tendency to skip large quanities of time in my writing (something I should probably change haha) so more time has passed than I probably show. Thanks for the advice, and reading my story with an observant eye.


	11. Chapter 11: Who really obeys the law?

_Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. The semester started back and I got distracted and well...forgot to post for awhile. The first week is always so crazy and the first weekend I had a Tumbling Team reteat. But here I am, no longer ignoring. Of course the credit here goes to JK Rowling as always. This chapter has a little goofiness...we all need that sometimes, right?_**  
**

**Chapter 11 Who really obeys the law?**

The next morning Ginny realized challenging Draco, even a Muggle Draco was not a good idea. Sweet dreams echoed in her mind while she slept peacefully on the couch. Eventually she'd gotten used to the couch and didn't even think about sleeping in her own bed anymore, well not much. Instead of waking up to the quiet beeping of her alarm clock like usual, the extremely loud sound of heavy metal song woke her up. "AHHHH," Ginny sat straight up on the couch. Sleep clung heavily to her mind, as she glanced around the room. After a few minutes of confusion she found the stereo (placed precariously close to her head) and ripped it out of the wall. The red numbers on her watch read 6:00a.m. Ginny never woke up that early. When she started to roll over to go back to sleep something whizzed past her head. Immediately she turned towards the kitchen and the next egg landed on her head. "DRACO MALFOY YOU'RE DEAD!" She leapt off the couch only to trip over the coffee table (which had of course been moved). Hiding behind the kitch counter Draco laughed loudly and continued to throw eggs. Ginny regained her feet and ran towards the kitchen.

"Regretting your words Weasley?" Another egg smacked her leg.

"Once I find my damn wand you'll be sorry." Ginny's eyes were wild with anger. Draco obviously didn't realize that Ginny took after Fred and George. Unlike Percy, and more so than Ron, Ginny had spunk.

"I suspected as much. That's why I hid your wand. Oh and you might want to look in the mirror." For the first time Draco was obviously in his element. Apparently his mischievous streak ran deep and not even Azkaban could destroy it.

Ginny flipped on the light switch and stared at the mirror. Mouth agape she lost the ability to speak. She didn't look terrible, but Draco definetly had chopped off 3 inches of her hair. "I hate you Draco."

"You cut my hair. I cut yours. It's only fair." Draco couldn't stop smirking. "You're a really heavy sleeper Ginny." Cutting her hair hadn't been difficult. She tossed and turned enough so that he could cut all the sides. Obviously it was uneven, but it could be worse. At least he'd left her eyebrows alone.

"It's Saturday. I'm going back to bed. Please leave me alone this time." Ginny stalked off to bed and pulled the covers over her head. It took awhile to fall asleep, but as always, once she was asleep she couldn't hear anything.

A few hours later Ginny awoke again. Strange dreams about eggs and beauty salons plagued her sleep. When she sat up she noticed Draco moving about in the kitchen. "You're an asshole," she groaned. With interrupted sleep and no-coffee Ginny didn't feel very generous towards Draco.

"Yes. But remember, I'm your asshole." Draco grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her off of the couch. The fresh aroma of eggs and bacon drifted from the kitchen. Two butterbeers sat on the table.

"You can't drink beer with breakfast." Ginny tried to hide her amazement behind criticism. "I didn't know you knew how to cook."

"I don't. I've been experimenting for the past two hours. I didn't want to waste the leftover eggs."

Ginny couldn't help being suspicious, but ate the meal anyways. The eggs ran a little and needed salt, but overall Draco did a good job, for a first-timer at least. Ginny didn't drink the butterbeer, opting instead to make some coffee. Once the coffee began kicking in Ginny began remembering today was suppose to be significant. "Draco we had big plans today didn't we?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sipping the butterbeer Draco stared across the table, obviously lying.

It dawned on Ginny, rushing back in mind suddenly. "Yes you do. We're suppose to finish the spell today." Draco looked neither excited nor disappointed. He just shrugged and continued eating. The day had arrived; Ginny didn't expect to feel so unhappy about it. Months and months of work came down to today. In all that time, Ginny had never thought past today. Across the table Draco coolly sipped the butterbeer. "You'll have to give my wand back."

"My memory of last night is a little fuzzy. I'm not sure where I put it."

His behavior puzzled Ginny. "What's wrong with you?" He shrugged and she analyzed the stone-cold face. "I thought you wanted this. We've been working towards this for months."

The words wouldn't come. Yes Draco wanted to be healed, but he didn't want to leave. For five years he'd roamed around, tormented by his past and his condition. During all that time no one cared. Distraught and damaged, Draco was alone in the world. Then this girl, this girl who he once hated took pity on him. He didn't expect that miracle to happen twice. Of course he couldn't force Ginny to let him stay. Instead of answering her question, he opened the top cabinet (one Ginny could barely reach) and moved all the glasses (ones that rarely got used) and pulled out the thin piece of wood. It rolled across the table towards Ginny.

For a few minutes they both stared, then Ginny repeated her question. "What's wrong Draco?"

"I'm just in a bad mood…" he started, but knew that was a lie. "I'm not sentimental, but this has been nice."

"It has been nice." Ginny smiled at Draco. "Except this haircut." Ginny started clearing the table and washing the dishes. Until Draco came along her life centered on work and boredom. His illness had given her a purpose, but more than that he'd given her company. At least she wasn't lonely anymore. After finishing the dishes Ginny found Draco lying on the couch. "Draco, you know you can stay. Maybe we could get a two bedroom apartment, so I could have a bed."

That was enough security for Draco. "Let's get this spell started." Draco picked up the small book and handed it to Ginny.


	12. Chapter 12: Movie Night

_Author's Note: Of course the credit goes to JK Rowling. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh and once again one of my favorite movies makes a cameo and has a double meaning._**  
**

**Chapter 12 Movie Night**

Somehow Thursday had morphed into movie night. Boxes of Chinese takeout (Draco had never had Chinese food before so he didn't know what to order) sat open on the coffee table. The sweet scent of sesame chicken and beef lo-mien drifted through the apartment air. A cheap bottle of red wine also sat on the table, not quite complimenting the Chinese food but neither really complained. Actually Draco always complained, but he didn't complain anymore than normal. As always, due to Draco's lack of knowledge, Ginny picked the movie. Tonight she was in the mood for a classic, even though old movies annoyed Draco. As a somewhat compromise Ginny picked a less girly classic than normal, _Guess Who's Coming to Dinner._

Ginny insisted on chopsticks, which didn't bode well with Draco. After fumbling with the sticks for 10 minutes he went and got a fork. "You're hopeless." Ginny gracefully picked up a piece of chicken between the two wooden sticks and shoved it in her mouth.

"Tell me Ginny, what's the point of struggling to eat with sticks when we have forks? I'd rather enjoy my dinner." Draco wrapped some noodles around his fork. After staring at them, analyzing their smell and wondering if it really was beef, Draco decided to actually eat his food.

A merry little ring tone broke Draco's smug silence. Jumping only a little, Ginny answered the phone.

"Hi Bob," her voice immediately reverted to schoolgirl tones. Some silence and hair twirling later Ginny responded. "I'm sorry Bob I can't tonight. Me and Draco are having movie night." A couple giggles later she spoke again. "Of course I'd love to. That sounds absolutely wonderful. I'll see you then." Before the words were even out of her mouth Draco could read the expression on her face. "Bob just asked me on a date," she smiled and giggled.

"Why do you tell me these things? I'm not your gay best friend." Even though Draco's condition was "healed" he still had his moody moments. "I don't want to be Will to your Grace."

"What's your problem?" Ginny didn't expect a real response. She just continued eating her Chinese food.

"My problem is I've lived with you for a year and watched you flit from undeserving man to undeserving man and I'm tired of it." First there had been Dr. Jenkins—which was by far the worst of Ginny's dates. Every now and then a co-worker would set her up with a "cute cousin" or "great friend". Those all failed. Now she moved onto to Mr. Homeless Shelter himself, Bob.

"Bob's a good guy. I thought you liked Bob." Ginny immediately felt defensive towards Bob. After all, Bob had found Draco and gave him a cot to sleep on. Bob devoted his life to helping others…he was impossible to dislike.

"Bob is a good guy." Draco rolled his eyes. "That doesn't mean he's the right guy." Ginny was right, Draco liked Bob. He was a little too perfect for Draco's taste, but he meant well. But Bob wasn't feisty or spirited, just gentle and meek. Way too harmless for a passionate and slightly offbeat woman like Ginny. She'd eat the small humble man alive.

"Then who is the right guy Draco?" The question dripped with sarcasm. Friendly discussion and debate was normal business in their friendship. A few sarcastic remarks and angry words didn't seem to really hurt.

"Damn it Ginny." The fork hit the table with a clank. "Do I have to spell it out for you. You don't want Dr. Jenkin's or your co-workers cousins or even sweet gentle Bob." Draco didn't know any other way to say it, so he just burst out. "I'm the guy."

"You're Mr. Right?" At this point her mouth hung agape, but she was only moderately shocked. She should've seen this coming. Draco had always been vain.

"You don't want to be with a Muggle. They'll never understand you. They didn't live through the war. The name Voldemort and Death Eaters mean nothing to them. As much as you try to be a Muggle you can't. At the same time you can't be with a wizard because you hate witchcraft." For a moment he let the words sink in. Ginny stared at him, obviously processing his words. Everything he said made sense, yet she didn't want to accept it. She wanted to be a Muggle. She wanted to escape. "Eventually they'll find out. You can't live a lie. You're too much of a Gryffindor for that."

"No one understands your choice. No one will understand how difficult your life is. We both know what's it like to hold unimaginable power. We both know the horrors of witchcraft. We both lost that. We're both struggling every day to live a non-magical lives and it sucks. It's hard and it sucks and sometimes I just want to curse people. Especially people like Dr. Jenkins."

Ginny didn't speak. She just looked at Draco, eyes shimmering in the darkened room. How could this man be Mr. Right? In so many ways he was wrong. He was a Slytherin, a Death Eater and a murderer. But that felt like another lifetime. So much of what he said was true. Living without magic was hard, but struggling together made it easier.

"This is something I never dreamed of telling you." Draco started to talk again, uncomfortable with Ginny's silence. "Part of me, probably my pureblooded snobby breeding, balks at the very idea. But damn it I'm in love with you. You're the most passionate and absolutely crazy woman I've ever met. You're unpredictable, moody, slightly bitter and delightfully sarcastic"

As Draco rambled Ginny started processing her feelings, something she'd neglected to do for a few months. Even though Draco was well, Ginny let him live in her apartment rent-free. In fact, she hated the idea of him leaving. Yes he drove her nuts sometimes, but he kept her on her toes. Before he came she'd sunk into a boring pattern—work, occasional date, homeless shelter, and more work. With his insanity he'd pulled her out of her boring existent. Life became exciting, and somewhat stressful, again. And she liked it that way. She liked having Draco Malfoy around. In fact, she might even love him…

Instead of answering with words, Ginny did what Draco least expected. (He'd expected yelling, cursing and maybe getting kicked out). Over the coffee table, knocking over the bottle of wine she threw herself at his face, scoring a perfect landing on his lips. When that happened he finally shut up.

"Draco Malfoy I think I love you too." She laughed as the words came out of her mouth. "My parents are going to kill me."

"Since when have you listened to them?" The red wine slowly stained the carpet but neither cared.

"Never," Ginny laughed 

_One more chapter to go. But I have to admit, I kinda leave the door open if I ever decide to write a sequel. Please review. I love getting your comments, it makes me so happy!_


	13. Chapter 13: The last chapter

_Author's Note: This chapter just came to me one day. It's the last chapter and honestly, I'm sad to see this fanfiction end. It's been fun. This leaves it entirely open to a sequel BUT I have no clue when I'll ever have time to write one. Maybe inspiration with strike someday...Please comment! I hope you like the last chapter. All credit goes to JK Rowlings._

Ginny had no idea how the fight started. Everything seemed to be going wonderfully—and then this huge blow-up. It had been a long day at work. Somehow a child had actually managed to poke his eye out with a pencil. The image of the skewered eyeball haunted Ginny throughout the day. And it was that time…you know girl time. The night before she'd barely slept. Despite his recent bout of sanity Draco had a nightmare, a very loud nightmare. All of this led up to the big fight. She didn't really know how it started. Draco probably made some snide remark about her poverty or her brothers, maybe even her hair. It could've been anything.

Her mistake was responding. "I'm so tired of your attitude Draco."

"I rather like it," he egged her on, sensing her aggravation and feeding on it. This is what they did, picked and bickered. Usually it was fun, but not always.

"WELL I BLOODY DON'T. You're the most ungrateful man I've ever met. Doesn't it mean anything to you that I saved your life? Or that your living in MY…even if its small and cramped its still MY apartment. It would be nice if you said Thank you or something."

"Then I wouldn't be me. Malfoy's don't humble themselves." Despite her obviously bad mood he kept going. Apparently he couldn't help being his annoying self.

"Oh don't get me started on Malfoys. The blight of the wizarding world."

"No," Draco's voice started to rise with anger. "That would be Weasleys."

"No it's Malfoys. Weasleys don't go around MURDERING ELEVEN YEAR OLD GIRLS just for the heck of it. They don't curse people or petrify people. They aren't evil. Face it Draco you're family was the worst in a long line of ignorant and prejudice people who never bothered to give anyone besides their pureblood cousins the time of day." She knew she had no right to go there. But she was on her period…and tired…and acting absolutely ridiculous. This would be one of those fights she'd regret later. But for now she made her mistakes.

"You say I never bothered to get to know a mudblood…tell me how many Slytherins did you bother getting to know? You call me prejudice? What about your hatred of my family and my house? Sure my father tried to kill you, but before that you already knew that all Slytherins were evil. You hated me before you even met me."

He paused, letting her slowly sip the heavy words. The slid through her, quelling her anger and burning like whiskey. Anger burned behind his normally cold grey eyes., he spoke again. "I won't ever claim to be good. I wasn't good. I wasn't some innocent little boy who raised in the midst of an evil regime. I was bad and I enjoyed being bad. You know James Dean, Rebel Without a Cause. (Draco realized this was a bad reference. James Dean was the good guy in that movie. It just sounded clever). But let me ask you Ginny Weasley. Did I ever truly get the chance to be good? If I'd been good nobody would've believed it. Take your holier than thou lectures and your good-girl pride and go preach to someone else. I hear there's a church two blocks away in the market for a preacher."

There was a long lull in the argument. Ginny long fell silent and contemplative. Draco didn't expect that. No one actually listened to the ravings of a mad wizard. (Not that he was mad. The spell had worked wonders). No good wizard ever listened to the words of a Death Eater. Except Ginny, she was always the exception. She took in all of his words. Every accusation felt like a pinprick of pain crawling across her skin. A long time passed. Ginny didn't speak. She walked into the kitchen silently, obviously still thinking and made two cups of coffee. One she sat in front of Draco. Then she sat in the arm chair, eyes still deep brown with concentration sipping her coffee in silence. Finally when the coffee cup was empty and her thought-process apparently complete she spoke.

"I'm sorry." She said simply, sitting empty mug down and looking at Draco. His expression was puzzled so she decided to expand. "You're right. As a girl I never really gave you a chance. I was raised to hate you. I never realized my parents taught me to hate." Draco wanted to celebrate triumph but the air felt heavy. There was definitely a "but" coming. So he waited for it. "But they also taught me something else. They taught me to love. They taught me kindness. That's a lesson you should be glad I learned. Draco if this situation were reversed would you have taken me in?"

"No," the word felt acrid in his mouth. Despite his excellent argument she'd managed to win again. "I would've laughed at your suffering and probably tortured you. We've already established I was a bad guy."

"Yes. I recall, you're ingeniously inaccurate James Dean reference. Back to the point, as a child I made the mistake of judging you. I was wrong to hate you and I'm genuinely sorry. It's hard to believe I sunk to your level and hated. But you have to admit, after my first year at Hogwarts I think I had justification. Your father did attempt to murder me and you weren't exactly a sweetheart."

"Point taken." He sipped the coffee. "I suppose I'm sorry that I hated you. You were just a little girl after all."

"And you were just a little boy." Ginny reminded "You know I don't hold that against you don't you? I'm sorry I brought it up."

"Its that time of month isn't it?" By now Draco had adjusted to the many moods of Ginny Weasley.

"Yeah…" she said guiltily and laughed. "I've mentioned my temper before haven't I…"

"The infamous Weasley temper strikes again." Then they both laughed.

That's what Ginny loved about her relationship with Draco. Nothing really bothered him. Even when she acted like a jerk he didn't hate her. They could fight, come to a poignant realization, and then five minutes later laugh at something. They accepted one another. Not that they really had a choice, considering no one else accepted them. But still it was nice to remember the past… and forget the past, together. Ginny's new life had been lacking just that…a past.

"Hey Ginny." Five minutes later the fight was a distant memory. Yet Draco chose that moment to speak. And he used her name. She could tell he was about to ask something absurd. His tone, her name and the dramatic pause gave him away. "I want to go to The Burrow…"

Those weren't the words she'd expected. Draco usually asked for expensive gadgets, fire whiskey and other odd items. Sometimes "Hey Ginny" was followed by a dirty remark, not a request to hang out with her estranged family. So what if they'd been dating for a long time. Maybe it was even serious…white dress, champagne and flower girl serious. There wasn't a ring or anything (Draco needed to get a job before anything like that could materialize) but they definitely weren't planning on dating anyone else. The big scary "M" word had been mentioned once or twice. Maybe Ginny even secretly read "Bride" magazine. That didn't necessarily mean Draco needed to meet the family. Her large, protective, somewhat loony clan of 6 brothers, wives, children etc. Luna knew him, she was engaged to her brother's best friend…that counted right?

"Are you serious?" She didn't mean to say those words. Today tact was not her fine point. When Draco nodded she laughed. "You really are crazy."

THE END

_Author's Note: Aren't they cute? Please comment! Hopefully I'll try a sequel someday._


End file.
